


Relaxation revelation

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Hikaru have different plans for the evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation revelation

**Author's Note:**

> for blind go mini round: winter!

Akira lifted his cup of tea, taking a moment to inhale the soothing vapors before he sipped. The fire crackled, the book in his hands was open and ready to be enjoyed... It was mostly perfect, except...

"I'm not sure why you think rubbing your cheek against my leg like a _cat_ is going to _arouse_ me, but I've still got a full cup of tea and I've only just started this chapter, so you're not going to drag me off to the bedroom just _yet_ ," he informed Hikaru icily.

Hikaru pouted. "A~ki~a!" He _did_ look cute, sitting there on the floor and pouting. If only he could just _sit_ there and patiently wait! Maybe even nap, and make that whistling noise from his nose... "Why are you reading, anyway? This is _vacation_. We're supposed to be doing _fun_ things!"

Akira did not roll his eyes. That was because he was determined to _read_. "Some people find reading fun, Hikaru. Literate people find reading fun."

Hikaru frowned, and leaned up, putting his hands in Akira's lap. Again, if he were just less _distracting_ or if he could actually _become_ a cat... A Hikaru cat, perhaps a sleek calico with brown and gold fur, jumping into his lap and being annoyingly cute... 

That was disturbingly on the nose.

"What is that? Is that a book on go?" 

"No," Akira replied, unsurprised. "It's a Heian-era romance."

"What?" Hikaru reared back. Like a kitty being offered a vegetable. "Why are you reading _that?_ "

"Because I enjoy it," Akira evaded.

" _Why?_ That stuff is boring. Tall hats and proper manners and big sleeves..." Hikaru made a face.

Akira shook his head at Hikaru's bizarrely specific impression of the Heian era. He took another sip of tea, and stared at his book, hard. "Just because you find it boring doesn't make it actually boring. Besides, it's... it's for school."

"School?" Now he looked like a kitty who had accidentally gotten something gross on his whiskers. "We don't go to school! We haven't gone for _years_ now! We don't need school! We have jobs! Good jobs! Well paying jobs that let us take fancy ski vacations! _Jobs we love!_ People go to _school_ so they can get a job they hate that doesn't pay well enough for how much they have to work!"

Akira opened his mouth. Wait, did Hikaru accidentally say something profound? "I know that," he hedged. "But I... I enjoy learning," he shrugged, feeling stupid for feeling stupid about that. "Obviously, I can't go back to high school, but... I was going to take an equivalency exam... and maybe... take some college courses at... at some point."

Hikaru stared at Akira and Akira tried to read while not being aware that he was being stared at even though that was impossible.

Hikaru finally huffed, and turned his head to stare at the fire. After another few moments, he huffed again, and said, "Well. Shit. I guess if that's what you want. I think it's kind of silly, but..."

"It's not silly to want to know things," Akira replied a bit testily. He knew he wasn't really reacting proportionally to what Hikaru _just said_ , but he hadn't anticipated having this conversation with Hikaru at this precise moment, either. He'd anticipated telling him... closer to when he was going to take the exam. Months and months from now. He'd anticipated drinking tea and reading before a fire tonight. 

"No," Hikaru replied, though he sounded a bit like he wasn't sure that was true, and maybe it _was_ silly to want to know things. "I know that, I mean. You can do whatever you want, you know? I just didn't know... this was what you wanted."

He looked at Akira, and Akira couldn't help it. He reached forward and ruffled Hikaru's hair. 

He tilted his head into Akira's touch, just like a kitty would.

"Yeah, I know. But it's. To me, in an ideal world, I wouldn't have had to choose between go and school in the first place. Given that I had to choose, I'd choose go, every single time. I just want..."

"Both." Hikaru grinned up at him.

"Somehow, you made that sound dirty," Akira laughed. "But, yes."

"Well, if I can help you in any way..." Hikaru wrinkled his nose at Akira's book.

Akira _almost_ made a cutting remark, but. His lover was being supportive. He should just let him. "Well. You could let me _read_. We can have sex later, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru leaned back, resigned. He rested his head on Akira's thigh. That was... more comfortable than the crackling fire and the hot tea combined. "But first, let's play some speed go. Kay?"

Akira blinked. All this time... Hikaru wanted... go, not sex? He twisted Hikaru's ear, and ignored his yelp of protest. "That _entirely_ depends on how well-behaved you are," he sighed.

Go, not sex. Akira would play speed go with him after _two_ chapters. _Strip_ speed go. And he'd get Hikaru buck-naked in less than ten minutes.

  


* * *

  



End file.
